That's What Nakama Are For
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: Zoro and Chopper's relationship in a series of drabbles and oneshots. Strictly Nakamaship only. No Yaoi. Rating may go up as story progresses
1. Inbetween Times

**I'm Backkkk with my first One Piece story _of all time_ (Hurray!)**

**Yes, thanks to One Piece, I am putting off my Fullmetal Alchemist stories... Oh well!**

**So, first off, this _idea_ doesn't _exactly _belong to me. I got it from reading _Green-furred Reindeer_ by _Taryn Streambattle_. Don't worry, I asked if I could expand on some of the themes in the story.**

**Please give me feedback since this is my first OP story. Thanks~**

* * *

><p>Light snores could be heard across the deck of the Thousand Sunny as Chopper crept closer to the mast. His head hurt from constant reading, and, in his mind, playing a game would be a well-deserved break…. That is, if Chopper could find someone to play with him.<p>

Luffy couldn't stay still long enough to sit and play a full game, which happened to be cards. Sanji was busy preparing dinner in the galley; Franky and Usopp were below deck tinkering with their inventions, and the girls… Well, Chopper was too shy to ask them. That left Zoro. Secretly, Chopper was glad the swordsman was asleep…

The reindeer was at the swordsman's side now. Zoro had his arms above his head, his legs crossed, and he leaned against the mast. Chopper hid behind his pack of cards and lightly poked Zoro in the side. He stirred slightly before continuing his snoring. Chopper looked around the deck. Nobody was around. Chopper looked back at the napping swordsman and jabbed him in the ribs. Zoro jumped slightly and opened his eyes.

"What the hell…?" he muttered. Zoro yawned and stretched before spotting Chopper of to the side.

"Oh, hey Chopper."

Said reindeer shuffled his hooves, hiding the pack of cards behind his back.

Unfortunately, the first mate noticed Chopper's odd behavior. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" Chopper stammered, holding out his hooves, which still had the pack of cards.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"O-okay! Would you… Uhm… Play a game with me…?"

Zoro blinked. Play a game? With Chopper?

"Uh… Well, have you asked one of the girls?"

"No…" Chopper admitted, shuffling his feet.

"Oh… Uhm…" Zoro looked around the deck and found that all of his other nakama were busy with their own activities. "Yeah, I guess I'll play." He said with a grudging attitude.

Chopper giggled and sat across from Zoro, who sat up and propped himself up against the mast.

"What are we playing?"

Chopper set up six piles of four face-down in front of Zoro. "Spy!"

"What?"

"Spy. We're playing Spy."

All Zoro did was raise an eyebrow as Chopper set out four face-up cards in the middle after dealing himself six piles.

"So, how do you play?"

Chopper hesitated. "Well, uh, first you… Uhm…" Chopper clicked his hooves together lightly. "It's hard to explain…"

Zoro waited patiently at his reindeer nakama mulled over what to say.

"Okay, first, pick up one of the six plies in front of you."

Zoro did as he was told, picking up the one to his far left and looking at the four cards.

"Okay?"

Chopper did the same, picking up his cards and fanning them out.

"Basically, you want each of your six piles to have the same number."

Chopper received a blank stare.

"You know, like, four Aces, four Twos, four Threes, ect?"

"Ohhh…"

"You think you got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Ready? Set? Go!"

Zoro, quick as lightning, grabbed a four from the middle pile.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Make sure that if you pick up a card, you lay down a different card. You always want to have four cards in the middle."

Zoro laid down a ten and moved on to his next pile.

Within minutes, both Zoro and Chopper had three completed piles each, but the game had stopped…

Zoro glanced at Chopper, waiting for him to lay down the card he needed, and Chopper never took his eyes off of Zoro's deck as he waited for _Zoro_ to lay down the card he needed. It wasn't until Zoro noticed the four Aces in the middle that he quickly laid down all four of his cards and swept up the Aces, completing another pile. Chopper laid down a six and grabbed the four that Zoro had kept from him, and then moved to his fifth pile, which he switched out with the four sixes in the middle before Zoro could even react.

_Holy crap…_ Zoro thought to himself as he swept up two twos and completed another pile.

Sanji walked out of the galley with a tray of drinks. Dinner was on the stove, and he had just enough time to deliver drinks to the crew before he would have to stir the pot. He made his way towards the two women first, setting their drinks down on the table in between them. After swooning over them a bit, he moved on to serve Luffy, Usopp and Franky as all three of them messed with the canons. Just as he was about to set the glasses down, shouts, or rather two shouts in unison, could be heard for the mast area.

"Spy!" Zoro and Chopper called out as they both laid down their last piles. Chopper giggled and leaned back.

"I think that was a tie Zoro."

The swordsman laughed, "I think you're right."

What are you two doing?" Sanji asked as he walked up with the last two drinks.

Chopper sat up. "We're playing Spy. Wanna join? We can teach you."

"It's actually kinda fun." Zoro admitted, sweeping up the piles and putting them back into deck-form.

Sanji smirked as he watched the swordsman shuffle the cards. "You're getting soft Marimo." He teased.

"Shut up dart-board brow."

Sanji sneered, "Getting a little defensive, huh moss-head?"

Zoro set the now-shuffled deck on the Sunny's grass deck and slowly stood up, instinctively laying a hand on his swords. "What are you saying Ero-cook?"

"Guys, please!" Chopper shouted, switching into Heavy Point just to hold Zoro back from murdering Sanji, who just laughed and turned towards the galley.

"I have to get back to the galley and finish dinner, otherwise I would play." Sanji said, completely ignoring the silently-fuming swordsman. "Bring Marimo with you in about thirty minutes."

Chopper nodded and set Zoro down, but not before making sure the cook was out of sight and safely back in the galley.

"So…" Chopper began, "Wanna play again?"


	2. Neophyte ver 2

**The toolbar is broken... Derp... That means no line breaks or center spacing like I normally do for the author's note...**

**Woo! Second chapter! I actually lost one of the chapters, but my mommy's going to help me look for it tomorrow (Or would it be today, since this is getting published at 12:30am?) Sorry for the wait. I rewrote this chapter, along with the missing one. I think I'll put up version 1 too, since they're totally different, but have the same concept.**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

**P.S, I'm sad to report that Anonymous did NOT hack Facebook yesterday -letdown-**

"Zoro!"

Chopper's voice could be heard over the gunshots, sword clashing, and angry shouts. The swordsman seemed to fall in slow motion and Chopper watched helplessly as he drew closer to the ground. The marine stood up as the Straw Hat's first mate landed with a dull _thump_, slinging her rifle carelessly over her shoulder.

"Now stay down and die, Roronoa." The lady-marine spat, turning on her heal. Zoro didn't even react as she started to walk away. Chopper had watched the woman take on Zoro by herself. Even though Zoro wasn't a hundred percent because of Thriller Bark, it was still unwise to take on the swordsman. She was definitely prepared for his attacks, and was able to knock him to the ground multiple times, though he continued to get back up. Finally, she sheathed her sword and pulled the rifle off her back, shooting the swordsman in the chest. A dirty move in Chopper's mind.

The doctor knew he had to get to Zoro before he bled out and died. Glancing at Zoro, Chopper stepped out of the tree line and into the lady-marines line of vision. Zoro still hadn't moved which worried Chopper as to how close that bullet had gotten to his heart. If that was the case, Chopper didn't have time to fight this lady, not like he wanted to anyway.

"What do you want, pet?"

Chopper winced slightly.

"D-don't… you d… dare talk t-to… him like t-that…" Zoro muttered, pushing himself upward and looking towards Chopper. _Get out of here _he mouthed to the little reindeer. The lady-marine looked back at Zoro.

"So, you still decide to get up after I told you not to, despite that bullet in your chest." She smirked. "You're very audacious."

Her boot connected with Zoro's face, and he was sent backwards. The swordsman landed with a pained gasp as trails of blood ran from his mouth.

"P-please!" Chopper squeaked, his eyes tearing slightly from watching Zoro. "I-I just-"

"Chopper! Get out of here!" Zoro interrupted as the lady-marine leveled her rifle to Zoro's forehead. "Go get Luffy!"

_I… can't Zoro!_ _I can't leave you to die while I run away!_

The reindeer shifted into Walk Point and charged at the lady-marine's back. The force of the impact sent her flying forward as Chopper shifted back into Brain Point.

"Y-you idiot!" Zoro yelled, though it didn't have much force behind it, "I t-told you to run!"

"But I couldn't let you get killed!"

"It doesn't matter!" The lady-marine stood up as Zoro yelled back.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Chopper shifted into Heavy Point and gently lifted the wounded swordsman.

Zoro gasped in pain despite being in Chopper's care.

"I'I'm sorry Zoro! I didn't mean to move you so fast-"

"S'fine, just go!" the swordsman interrupted.

"O-oh, right!" Chopper said as he took off into the woods.

The pair could hear footsteps behind them, making Chopper go even faster.

"She's gaining on us!" Chopper panicked.

"C-calm down C-Chopper."

"How can I be calm when a marine, who was set on killing you before, is chasing after us intent on killing you for good?"

"Just leave me behind."

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" Chopper demanded.

"I-If you put me d-down, you would be t-to escape and get h-help."

"No! She's just go after you!"

"You're too slow." The lady-marine yelled, kicking Chopper in the side. The force sent the two crewmates sprawling to the ground. She advanced on Chopper's prone nakama, who was struggling to get onto his feet. Chopper watched as the swordsman moved to stand in between the lady-marine and himself, brandishing his katanas.

"Foolish pirate-hunter, trying to protect that _pet_ with no regard for your own life. Pathetic." She spat. "It's okay though, once I'm done with you, he's next."

"You wouldn't dare!" Zoro growled.

"It won't be that hard to dispose of both of you. Just look at yourself, you can't stop shaking because of the amount of blood you've lost."

Zoro hated to admit it, but it was true. He couldn't keep his hands still, making his swords rattle.

"I should've aimed a little higher and hit your heart. What little mercy I had then is gone now." The lady-marine said simply, "Prepare to die, Roronoa Zoro, and this time, I mean it." She took out her rifle and aimed at Zoro.

Chopper had to move now, or Zoro would die! Chopper shifted into Walk Point and charged at Zoro's back.

"You idiot! Don't die for me!" Chopper yelled, swiping Zoro's feet out from under him with his antlers as a gunshot rang out. The reindeer managed to catch the swordsman on his back and dart off into the woods before the lady-marine was able to pursue them.

"That was a risky move Chopper." Zoro stated, positioning himself more comfortably on Chopper's back.

"I know… But I couldn't just sit there and watch you get killed! Hold on to me, you asshole, or you're going to fall off."

Zoro rolled his eyes but did as he was told, wrapping his arms lightly around Chopper's neck.

"Thanks." Zoro mumbled.

"For what?"

"Saving me back there."

"Asshole, that doesn't make me happy!" Chopper said gleefully, "But you're welcome."


End file.
